A Test of Strength and Patience
by The Muses of Mars
Summary: In anticipation of the upcoming carnival... Gladio finds a challenge he can't pass up, and the reward is well worth it. (Implied Gladio x Prompto)


None of them had ever seen so many balloons before. Bright banners fluttered in the warm breeze and lively music filled the air around the four men as they made their way through the crowded streets of Altissia. Brightly-colored cartoon chocobos and moogles decorated shopfronts and lamp posts, and it seemed as if everywhere they looked, there was another stand selling knick-knacks and souvenirs or delicious-smelling foods. Ignis had offered only a half-hearted warning about spoiling their appetites for dinner before relenting to the younger men's eagerness.

It was the carnival stalls that had most recently caught the foursome's attention, however. Children and adults alike gathered around to watch and to play games ranging from toad tosses to a cockatrice shooting gallery. Plush prizes and trinkets lined shelves and hung from cords in front of the booths temptingly as folks in near-comical uniforms called loudly for even more attention. The four of them had lingered at a couple stands, even watched as Noctis analyzed the faults of a fishing game with such efficiency that it had made Ignis proud.

None had expected that it would be Gladiolus who'd be the first to play one.

The king's shield stopped so suddenly in front of a particular sign that Noctis nearly ran into him in his distracted state. "Hey, what was that for?" the boy muttered irritably, before noticing the boldly painted words which had caught his friend's attention. "'Test your strength'," he read aloud, only to let out a snort. "Yeah, right!"

"What? You don't think I can make it hit the top?" Gladio asked, arms folded across his broad chest and nodding toward the large tower topped with the image of a disturbingly muscular moogle. "I bet I could do it one—"

He was interrupted by Prompto's excited cry of, "They have stuffed chocobos!" The blond tugged excitedly on the taller man's open vest. "Dude, you've got to get me one!"

If Gladio had looked confident before, now he looked downright smug. "Heh, no problem. Watch and learn," he added with a glance toward Noct. He stepped forward, handing over the hundred gil to play in exchange for a large hammer. Grasping hold of it with both hands, Gladiolus adjusted his stance. He gave the heavy mallet a practice swing, then braced himself and swung with all his might. The hammer landed with a heavy thud, sending the bright red puck shooting upward and into the bell at the game's top with a metallic clatter.

Prompto let out a loud cheer, and even Noctis looked mildly impressed as the burly man claimed one of the bright yellow stuffed animals as his prize. The youngest member of their group had stars in his eyes, and he hugged the plush bird as soon as it was handed to him. He was so delighted he didn't even complain when Gladio gave his spiky locks and affectionate ruffle. "You. Are. Amazing!" he praised with a wide grin.

"Yeah, I know." The comment sounded less cocky than usual, the taller man smiling warmly down at the blond.

"It goes in the trunk," Ignis informed him once they had set off again, only to be met with a hurt look.

"I'd never!" Prompto countered with wide-eyed disbelief, "Chokie rides up front with me!"

* * *

"I thought I asked you to put that in the trunk," Ignis muttered against the rim of his Ebony can. Prompto seemed to be enamored with his stuffed toy even hours after they'd left the city, flapping its little wings and squishing it to his chest with delight.

"C'mon, Iggy. Don't act like that isn't the cutest thing ever," Gladio replied from the back, his gruff voice laced with fondness. It wasn't completely clear whether he was referring to the plush or the blond currently making small crooning noises at it, but his book had long ago been forgotten in favor of watching Prompto's reflection in the passenger-side mirror. The hardcover volume rested beside him on the seat, a slim plastic package holding a pair of chocobo charms serving as a makeshift bookmark. "Let him enjoy himself."

"I'll remember that when someone has to retrieve it from the roadside."


End file.
